


Scout (Discord Event Story)

by Sparkischarade



Category: fusion - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkischarade/pseuds/Sparkischarade
Kudos: 2





	Scout (Discord Event Story)

It was a quiet peaceful morning. Scout, a new comer to the world sat up and looked around, they seemed to look at themselves curiously as they try to make sense of their situation. They then started to freak out a bit as they realized who they've become. 

"Sparki?!" They questioned in their thoughts. 

"Wait?! Why can't I talk?! What happened?! How did we end up like this?" They thought as they seen the new scarf like cloth around their neck and their wings spreading out having no control over them as they stood up with weight of their wings crushing on them. They pulled at their mask trying to make sense of everything. They looked out the hill of the morning dawn, camping right. 

"Fusion? Wow that's a predicament. Let's see if we can fly properly since you don't usually have wings and all." They thought as they took off. They smiled as the wind blew to their face the feeling of weightlessness making the flight even more the better as they continued to fly. They slowly landed and sat down smiling as they started a fire. Spreading their wings out letting the fire warm them up. 

"Nothing like a nice flight. Scout? I like that name. That's my name, Scout." Scout thought as the morning continued on. Their hawaiian shirt blowing in the wind as did their scarf. 

"Should we head back, how do we get out of this? Maybe Micro or Leumas might know. " Scout reminisced as they stood up. 

"Well let's go." Scout thought before taking off again. 

They made it to a brick building, it had a sign at the front door saying, "Secret Pink Gang hideout". Scout looked at the sign disappointingly as they walked in. The people inside looked over once Scout walked in, getting their wings through the door. They waved, everyone coming up to them checking them out. 

"Want to join?!" Some said, but Scout completely ignored them and walked over to a familiar cat and microwave. They both looked to Scout, both having confused looks. 

"Sora? You look different, is it the hair?" Micro spoke up first. 

"Uh, I don't think that's just Sora." Leumas spoke up. Getting a better look. "I think that's Sora and Sparki."

"Sparki!!?! It can't be, she wouldn't want to come here." Micro said. Scout picked up a piece paper and started to write on it. They placed it back down on the table and waited for Micro and Leumas to read it. 

"Fusion? Is that seriously something people can do? Cool!!" Leumas exclaimed. 

"I mean. If I'm a microwave, I'm sure fusion is possible," Micro added on. 

"True." Leumas responded. Scout wrote some more on the paper. 

"Getting you two unfused? You'll have to let that happen by itself. It's kinda hard to force two people to unfuse, also it's very painful." Micro said. Scout brought on a sad look. "I mean, you guys look sick though, what's your name?" Micro asked. Scout took the piece of paper and wrote down their name. 

"Scout? That seems like the perfect name for you guys together. I mean enjoy yourself Scout, don't think yourself as two people, it's an experience. You are one person." Leumas said confidently. Scout smile under their mask. They hesitantly sat down, folding their wings in so they wouldn't take up too much space. 

"Well. Let the countdown begin." Micro said, as the three enjoyed the rest of their day. 

The End. For now(maybe).


End file.
